Forest Spirits and Sesshomaru
by DBZAddict
Summary: A golden haired beauty wakes in the wilds with no knowledge of herself or her past. All she knows is she was once human and that she is so no longer. While finding her place in this new world, will a certain Inu Youkai cross her path?
1. Waking in a Strange world

* * *

**Ok, yet another series I'm going to write about. **

**On top of four others, me moving, finding a job, dealing with 3 puppies (I've never had a dog before only cats) and my two current cats. **

**Sigh. **

**Any-who, I don't own Inuyasha, only my own charecters and creatures. **

**Oh, and more reviews= me work on that the hardest. Hope you like this one.**

**.**

* * *

.

Wind whistled gently through the branches and rustled the leaves of many trees. The chirping of birds, the chatter of squirrels, the soft shushhhh of the breeze tickling the grass in a small woodland clearing was momentarily interrupted by a soft moan. It came from a being laying in said grass who was just awakening. Truly she was a case of a sleeping beauty, (without the prince for the time being). Honey blond hair spilled around her head in shining waves, a halo for such an angel. Her skin had a perfect gold-brown tan, neither too light or dark. Lips like rubies parted to let out yet another soft complaint, a light moan of protest to waking. She tentatively reached up to shield her eyes from the cheerful light of the late morning sun before parting the delicate lids. Thus she revealed eyes so blue they shamed sapphires for color and shine.

.  
  
Once again closing her light-pained eyes she sought to remember…_what happened last? Where am I now?_ For the time being she drew a blank. She rolled over to her side and pushed herself up unto her knees. It was then she remembered something she felt was quite important: she last recalled being a human. It quite startled her to find that she now appeared to be otherwise. The most obvious things to have changed, the first things she noticed, were her legs. From the calves down to where her toes had once been had completely changed. Now she sported graceful limbs like those of a doe. A light gold-brown fur began just under her knees and covered her lower extremities down to the delicate hooves that graced their ends. What was even more startling, the hooves were of a golden color. Not yellow or tan-ish, but metallic like jewelry.

.  
  
Her gaze traveled up her limbs to the juncture where they met, in back that is. For there another surprise awaited her inspection: a tail. It was fluffy and white on the bottom. She concentrated and gave it an experimental wiggle. She giggled when her efforts met with success. Such a strange feeling, she thought. As was the wiggle she gave her hooves. Cautiously she gathered her hooves under her and tried to stand. It was difficult at first, for she had to adjust to new… feet and find new balance since her fluffy white new appendage had thrown her out of sorts. When she did manage to stand upright without discomfort and mostly with ease she continued her curious inspection.

.  
  
She was captivated with the garment she wore, for it was both beautiful in itself and amazing in what it was created from. Reaching down to just above her knees, the short sleeved, low-necked dress-like outfit hugged her perfect contours like a second skin. It felt amazingly soft for being made of leaves. Yes, leaves. Fresh and bright like they still lived on a tree, the hundreds of inch long spade like leaves wove together intricately. They resembled scales cascading down her body. On closer inspection she saw that each individual leaf was fused to the next to form the garment. More surprising still: the veins on each leaf shone with metallic highlights. Most were gold, bronze, or silver, but some sparkled with metallic blue, red, or green.

.  
  
Leaning her head over while fingering her clothes brought another foreign trait to her attention. She felt an odd weight pulling on the top of her scalp. Reaching up with her supple arms, she felt around with her long, dexterous fingers. Horns. Well, more like antlers. Like a deer's, they sprouted symmetrically. Oddly, though, they had only one short prong out front and another, longer one in a backwards swoop. They also were different from an average deer's in that they did not taper off into points. They stayed about one inch in diameter and ended in blunt tips. To her, they felt smooth and silky. Like her hooves, actually. _Perhaps they are gold too_, she thought.

.  
  
As she slid her hands down the side of her face she encountered yet another oddity. My…ears. They too resembled a doe's, they emerged from her silky hair above where a humans would be on her head, but below where a deer's would. They were small shell shapes that ended in points. With a few moments of practice, she found she could swivel them around to catch the slightest rustle of noise. Once more a giggle escaped her, this time when she accidentally tickled herself. It seems the bases were quite sensitive.

.  
  
At that moment a sound just happened to catch her attention, a slithery rustle in the grass. For some reason, she knew this was not a natural sound, or a safe one. She tensed and faced the direction she sensed it coming from. The hairs at the base of her neck stood on end and her tail stood up stiff with fright. She readied herself for anything, or so she thought. She was definitely not prepared for what slithered into her view moments later.

.

* * *

. 

Grumbling to itself, Syshhhh the serpent-worm demon slithered along into a new territory. It had been driven out from it's own by a higher class and much stronger demon. _Mine…Taken…Hate…Hungry…Want mine…Kill…Too strong…Sneak later…Kill Sleeping…._Were the gist of it's thoughts. Suddenly the wind changed directions and it's flickering tongues caught a delicious new scent. Something it had never known before. _Hunt…kill…then mine…Hungry_…. It changed it's course towards the scent coming from a forest meadow. As it approached it sensed fear joining into the cacophony of odors that drew it there. This pleased it. Fear always made things taste better. Then, when it entered the meadow it rose up threateningly, hissing and glaring. Before it stood what looked like a cross between a human and a deer. _Both good…._

.

* * *

.As the demon rose up out of the grass at the edge of the clearing, terror hit the gold haired beauty. Before her was a creature that, in her mind, could not and should not exist! At least ten feet tall from where it stood on it's tail, the reptilian monstrosity was a horrific sight. Three heads adorned it's neck, each with gaping red maws. Foot long fangs dripped with Venom that sizzled and burned the grass it fell on. The central head was the only one with eyes, two sets, and they were a matte black, soulless and cruel. Spines in two rows adorned the top of the side heads while a singe row of long spikes accented the center one. They flowed all the way down it's back to the tip of it's tail where a wicked stinger-hook lie. The massive creature was a deep black-green on top with a green-yellow underside. Scales that shone like armor covered every muscle-bound inch. 

.

.

.

* * *

**What will she do?!?! To find out, inspire me with a Review or two!!**

**I know, ryming, lame, just do it.**

**Please?**

.

.

.


	2. Fleeing

* * *

**Hello Peoples! Sorry about being out so long and sorry,but this'll probably be the last chapter for a while. I'm moving!!! So my cable and internet are being canceled and set up at my new place. **

**Now for my reviewers: Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!!!!!!**

**binab86- My main reason for writing fan fics is to share my thoughts and desires with likeminded peoples. I love knowing that my work is apreciated, which is why I like reviews. I'm glad that you apreciate it and thank you for your support. **

**Snow White- I'm still sorry about the shortness of my chapters, but I'm really swamped with stuff right now. I will try to make things longer from now on.**

**and**

**ObsessedGrlie114- Sorry, but no. Sesshi doesn't get there on time. He wont be in the story for a while, I have to build her charecter and reveal more about her first. So how does she escape? You'll just have to read to find out! :)**

****

**Oh, and you know what really sucks? For some reason, FFnet wont let me use periods or anything else to enlarge the spaces between paragraphs! Grrrr, now it looks more crampt and that irritates me. ****Another thing that irritates me: I don't own Inuyasha or any other anime! ****K. Thats all, just Review!!!**

****

* * *

Fear, no, terror was almost tangible in the sunny little forest glade. You could taste it. That is, if you were the demon snake about to consume the lovely golden haired, half doe maiden before him. The two beings locked in the role of predator and prey stood frozen, as if time did not matter. No longer did birds chirp, even the insects were still, the silence of the moment was all encompassing. Moments passed, the air still… waiting. Then, as a gentle breeze stirred the stagnant air, the tableau was broken. Syshhhh lunged! Sailing through the air, open maws targeted the apparently helpless being before him. Spines bristled and his tail lashed, jaws and fangs glistening with venomous saliva. His eyes, still the emotionless jet black pools of death, focused on the morsel before him. Or _was_ before him. 

As the reptilian horror made it's move to devour her, time literally seemed to pause for the golden maiden. _What…what's going on?,_ she thought. The air, the colors around her, all seemed to pale until the only color left was a tinge of green to everything. Finally she managed to grasp that this was her chance to escape, to flee, and to generally get the hell out of there! Forgetting that she had new limbs, forgetting the technicalities of balance and conscious manipulation of limbs, she took off. Dashing under the now airborne terror who seemed frozen mid-lunge, she took off bounding and leaping in the general direction it had come from. She ran one mile, then another, as she started upon the third she noticed a change in her surroundings. _Oh, no! The colors are coming back! _Somehow she knew that meant that her reprieve was almost ended, that the monster would soon be on her trail again. She could only hope that the strange head start she had gotten would turn out to be enough to save her.  
  
As Syshhhh struck the dirt instead of his prey he whirled around searching the surrounding area with his dual sets of eyes and the air with his multiple tongues. _Where!?! Where!?!_ Hissing, anger surged within him, _It was helpless! It…there!_ Finally catching the scent after about a whole minute of fruitless searching, Syshhhh dove after the faint scent trail winding along his own back trail, leaving the newly made crater where she had been moments before behind. Though her head start had given her the initial advantage, Syshhhh slowly began to gain ground. While she had to leap over or dash around fallen logs, they didn't slow him an ounce as he busted through them. He wove through the trees as fast as lightning while she had to think ahead and was sometimes forces to slow while changing directions.  
  
At speeds so fast they were hard to follow the two raced all over the forest, until they reached the foot hills of a craggy mountain range. There Syshhhh began to gain ground quickly, for she had the feet of a deer not a mountain goat. Boulders blocked her path and gravely slopes made purchase difficult. Sharp rock cut at her hooves and scraggly thorn bushes cut and clung to her as she passed. These things didn't even bother Syshhhh with his armored hide and powerful coils. She slowed and slipped and began to tire, while Syshhhh wove between boulders and slithered across the terrain with ease. He gained ground faster and faster, becoming so close that he could finally see her as she struggled to climb a dry runoff channel.  
  
Suddenly a thought managed to penetrate his hunger and anger filled mind, _Familiar…._ Then the realization struck him: _Was mine!_ They had unwittingly entered his former territory! The demon who had taken it from him would probably sense them soon, come to investigate, and he would die for trespassing. Putting on an extra burst of speed born from desperation, Syshhhh gained enough ground to make another lunge at her after one of her slips. As she gazed behind her in utter terror, her eyes opened wide and she held out one her left hand as if to stop it from killing her with will alone. Mere seconds before his strike would have touched her a blinding green-purple flash lit the scene and surrounding area for about a quarter mile. Then there was silence.

* * *

**Meanwhile...**

* * *

A strange flash at the edge of his newly won territory alerted the powerful new owner of the large mountain range to the presence of two beings invading his land. One had a familiar aura… _Ah yes, the stupid serpent demon that managed to escape before I could slaughter it._ The other aura was unfamiliar, yet alluring. Cruel and cold hearted eyes gazed towards the disturbance in the distance. Moments later the demon was speeding across rocky escarpments and treacherous, shifting slopes to confront the two intruders. Death following him like a shadow, clinging to his aura like a lover.

* * *

**Back with the maiden...**

* * *

Cautiously, a single pair of eyes opened. _Wha…?_ One moment she was utterly certain she was going to die, the next…. Dry mountain air whistled around the empty vista before her, diving down crevices and canyons to make faint but shrill screaming sounds. Besides the frantic pounding of her heart, the golden maiden couldn't hear more than that lonely, forlorn cry of the wind. No hissing, no slithering rasp of scales over stone, nothing. Nor could she see the giant demon serpent that should have been making those noises, and a meal of her as well. Glancing around fearfully, yet hopeful, she stood on shaking limbs. As little sense as everything that had happened since she awoke had made to her, the sudden disappearance of her attacker made even less.  
  
As her breathing slowed and became less of a frantic panting, she began to relax slightly since the immediate danger of being consumed seemed to have passed. Still, she stayed alert since she had no clue what had saved her nor what other dangers this bizarre world of insanely impossible creatures still held in store for her. Taking a cautious step forward she winced, the pain surging from her hooves, legs, and throughout her body making her suddenly aware of the consequences of her prolonged race for her life. Hobbling over to a stone suitable for a seat, she sat and gingerly probed the swollen flesh and scraped skin. Though the fur made judging a bit difficult, her wounds seemed mostly superficial. No broken bones or cracked hooves, only cuts and bruises. Removing a particularly painful splinter of stone from between the "toes" of her right hoof, she sighed with relief.  
  
Suddenly something shiny near the base of the stone she sat on caught her eye. Curiously she reached down and picked it up. Lifting it, she turned the object around gently in her hand. It was cool, yet warmed quickly in her grasp. It was about the size of a shooter marble and matched it in shape too. Solidly black-green with a strange yellow-green tint. Letting the light of the midday sun strike and illuminate it, she gasped in surprise as a ray caught the image of something within the sphere in her hands. Suddenly it became clear! She knew not only what had saved her, but…

* * *

**Well???? What happened to Syshhhh? Who is the demon headed her way? Friend or Foe? **

**What is in the sphere? What saved her? Arn't you dying to find out? **

**Well, you'll just have to wait and see!!! Oh, and as always: Review! Review!! Review!!!**

****


End file.
